Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Marge Simpson: So, how was the first day of school? *Lisa Simpson: It was fine, I guess. *Bright Heart Raccoon (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Marge Simpson Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Marge Simpson Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal him again. *Homer Simpson: Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *Gina Gillotti: Seriously? *Gentle Heart Lamb: You've gotta be kidding me! *Margaret Wade: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Productions) *(Heather Touches a Button) *Lisa Simpson: School was great, all right? *Beastly: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Marge Simpson: Lisa, is everything okay? *(Lisa Scoffs) *Lowly Worm: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Lowly Worm: No! Not the foot! *Homer Simpson: Lisa, I do not like this new attitude. *Bert: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Beastly: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bert Punches Beastly and Hits a Button) *Lisa Simpson: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Lowly Worm: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Lowly Worm: Deaf con 2. *Homer Simpson: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bert: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Lisa Simpson: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Lowly Worm: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Lowly Worm: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Homer and Lisa Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bert Screams) *Lisa Simpson: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Homer Simpson: That's it. Go to your room. *Cameron: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Treat Heart Pig: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of MikeBob PandaPants, Wendell Howell in Wonderland & The Powerpuff Girls the Movie (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style)... *(Margaret Wade Pushes a Button) *Waluigi: Come. Fly with me, Ruth Ann. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Marge Simpson: So, Lisa, how was the first day of school? *Lisa Simpson: Fine, I guess. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Treat Heart Pig: Something's wrong. *Gentle Heart Lamb: Signal the husband. *Marge Simpson: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Lowly Worm: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Bright Heart Raccoon: I'm Bright Heart Raccoon. This is Pepe Le Pew. That's Bert. *Bert: What? *Bright Heart Raccoon: This is Heather. And that's Beastly. *Beastly: (Screaming) *Bright Heart Raccoon: We're Lisa's emotions. These are Lisa's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Pepe Le Pew: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Bright Heart Raccoon: What happened? Pepe! *Beastly: She did something to the memory! *Marge Simpson: Is everything okay? *Lisa Simpson: I dunno. *Beastly: Change it back, Purple Raccoon! *Bright Heart Raccoon: I'm trying! *Pepe Le Pew: Bright Heart, no! Please! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Let it go! *Beastly: The core memories! *Bright Heart Raccoon: No, no, no, no! *Bert: Can I say that curse word now? *Heather: What do we do now? *Beastly: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Heather: We have a major problem. *Beastly: Oh, I wish Bright Heart was here. *Bright Heart Raccoon: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Pepe Le Pew: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Think positive! *Pepe Le Pew: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Beastly: What was that? Was it a bear? *Heather: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bert: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Bright Heart Raccoon: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Unikitty! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind MikeBob PandaPants, Wendell Howell in Wonderland & The Powerpuff Girls the Movie (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style)) *Bright Heart Raccoon: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Heather: It's broccoli! *Bert: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Bowser: Who's the birthday girl? *Lisa Simpson: (Yells) *Beastly: Brain freeze! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Hang on! Lisa, here we come! Category:Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof